jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Crime Sheen Investigation
"Crime Sheen Investigation" is an episode in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Synopsis Sheen is walking through the park with an ice cream heading back to his ultra lord figure under the big oak tree, where he finds it is missing. He searches for it but is unable to find it leaving him devastated. In Jimmy a lab, Jimmy is testing his latest invention on Carl, the Ultra shock dance teacher 8000, which teaches you to dance with electric shocks. As he turns it on to the Mambo sequence, Sheen runs in screaming for him. Carl takes sheen by the hand and the two start to dance, but sheen lets go and tells Jimmy and Carl that his favourite Ultra Lord has been stolen. Jimmy asks Sheen to tell him what happened and Sheen explains that he went to the park with Ultra Lord to play when the ice cream truck came, and as he was getting his ice cream, some one came and stole it. Sheen desperately plea's for Jimmy's help to find it, and he agrees because it will give him the chance to "pin his mind against the criminal element." All through the conversation, Carl was still dancing. Jimmy dresses up as Sherlock Holmes, and makes Carl be his Watson with a bowler hat, meaning Carl will be writing down the clues. Jimmy determine's four living organisms came past, Cindy and Humphrey, Mrs.Neutron, a squirrel and Nick Dean. They rule out the squirrel, and question the rest. Sheen automatically believes Jimmy's mother did it, but then takes Nick and Cindy into consideration. Carl starts asking the squirrels questions about the crime but is called by Jimmy and leaves. They first question Cindy. Carl is looking at a squirrel when jimmy asks for evidence. From there evidence they establish the motive of Cindy is that sheen humiliated Cindy in front of the entire class. She admits that sheen is gross but she didn't do it, but when they put her on a lie detector and ask her about her dog, she was lying, and admitted that she tried to get Humphrey to eat the ultra lord, but he spat it back out. Jimmy believes her but to be sure says they will X-ray her cloths, but she just hits him and knocks him out. After he wakes up, they go to Jimmy's house to question his mother. Jimmy asks Carl to make a note that his mother is dusting the front lawn, but Carl is distracted by a squirrel. Wile he questioning her, she asks why he is dressed like Sherlock Holmes, but he ignores her. As she interrogates her, she reminds him that court room style interrogations means chores for a week, but he grabs her hand and scans it and finds traces of the same plastic that sheens ultra lord is made of, and she admits to trying to throw it out, but it was dirty that she couldn't even pick it up and she ran home to get her rubber gloves but Hugh wouldn't let her have them. They don't believe her because there is no reason for his dad to use them, but then Hugh comes outside wearing them on his head explaining that he is cocky the rooster man. They go to ask Nock questions. Carl tells them that Nick is trying to get a new styling mousse but it's $53. Sheen said the coincidentally, that the was the price of his action figure and nick said he should steal it. When Nick denies saying that, sheen says he might as well have and Jimmy says he needs a lock of his hair, but nick throws them in a dumpster. Luckily, jimmy got some of Nicks hair, but it does not match the moose. When Jimmy asks for Carl's notes, he hesitates and doesn't hand them over. When Jimmy gets them off him, all they are are drawing's of squirrels. Carl says he is "a bad Watson" but Jimmy remembers Sherlock Holmes once said that when all the possibilities are eliminated, whatever is left is the truth. They head to the park and look in the squirrel den to find they have ultra lord. They seem to believe he is there god and are using him as a nut cracker. Sheen goes crazy and fights the squirrel's. Jimmy and Carl leave proud of themselves. Trivia Coming soon! Goofs *Before ultra lord went missing, he had a throne. When he went missing, his throne was still at the crime scene, when he Quotes :Carl: I'M A BAD WATSON!!! :Sheen: You've gotta help me, Jimmy! If you don't, I'll have to ask complete idiots to help me, and you know how unreliable they are! :Sheen: Don't feel bad, Jimmy. You tried your best. It just wasn't anywhere near good enough. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1